Shinkenseikishi Ryuuichirou
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: The story of Ryuuichirou the God Balde Crusader. PG for violence and humor
1. Ryuuichirou's meeting

Disclaimer: Gravity, Lee Myoung Jin, and level-up-games own this game!

The first RO fanfic!!! This time, this fic is filled with action, adventure, mystery and lots of humor a la Shaman King and Get Backers. What's more, the Adventure is all about the leader of Seraphim'Saders, Ryuuichirou, the legendary God Blade Crusader. Rated PG for language and some humor. Thus it really for the Chaos server.

Shinkenseikishi Ryuuichirou (God Blade Crusader, Ryuuichirou)

Authored by: HKD

Genre: Humor, Action and Adventure

Once a bright, sunny day in Prontera, there were so many people who were busy selling their cards, rare items and other healing items. People of the other side were tanking their Novices for leveling them up and promote to their first job. Inside of the Prontera Castle, Ryuuichirou was being promoted as a Crusader. His hair was blond as the sunlight; his eyes are like chrysolite; he wore his Legion Plate, Greaves and his shield as his armor; and his weapons he preferred his trusted Fire Flamberge and Killer Strong Claymore. He is now prepared for his battle of his life. He pummeled all poporings and Elder willows to level his class or his job level to 50.

When he entered to the second floor of Morroc Ruins, he saw the Hunter was being attacked by the Skeleton Soldier. The Hunter asked Ryuuichirou to exterminate the skeleton for him. Ryuuichirou replied to him "don't worry; this monster is a pushover for me. One Holy Cross will smash this guy to dust" The Hunter whose name was Yoichi was felt something why his Blitz Beat went backfired. Then Ryuuichirou smashed the monster using his Level 10 Holy Cross and turned into some scraps of bones. Ryuuichirou went to Yoichi and he said "hey dude, are you alright"

"yyeyeah..." Yoichi said in frustration.

"Here, this is White potion. Take it" Ryuuichirou said in a gleefully manner.

Ryuuichirou gave Yoichi the white potion and thanked Ryuuichirou.

"Do you have any problem?" Ryuuichirou asked.

"Well... I really like to say... will you join me at your party? Besides that you are the only Crusader who can help me for that pesky undead and some skeleton army here at the ruins." Yoichi suggested.

"You bet!" Ryuuichirou agreed and they begin the quest.

Since inside the ruins, they have their own conversation on what they doing. Ryuuichirou asked Yoichi on their equipments. Ryuuichirou asked him "what are you equipping?"

"Hunter bow, tights, Bongun hat, muffler, boots, anything." He said.

"My Legion plate, helm, greaves, manteau, Iron cain, fin helm, safety ring, rosary, burning flamberge, shield, Herald of God and Killer Strong Claymore" Ryuuichirou said.

"I see. You are really well-equipped as a Crusader. No offenses... but you're really deadly as ever" Yoichi said in a funny manner.

They laughed heartily and loud when suddenly the skeleton army of archers came to attack them with fury. Yoichi blurted "these guys are so persistent to attack us eh!" but Ryuuichirou insisted on an all-out attack against the skeleton army.

"It looks like this is it!" Ryuuichirou said in a mysterious tone.

"What!?" Yoichi asked.

"My Killer Crusader skill: Les Grande Croix!" Ryuuichirou said.

"Les Grande Croix? What was that?" Yoichi asked.

"The mob skill that summons a big cross against all enemies but it can really halve my damage due to the holy affinity" Ryuuichirou said.

"No way! It is suicidal!" Yoichi exclaimed.

"Yes way! It is really essential. Believe me, I will really survive my attack" Ryuuichirou agreed.

The Skeleton army of archers and soldiers came to them and attacked him. What is funny is that no one can take the damage against him. Yoichi fell literally in Anime-style. Ryuuichirou evades all of the attacks when suddenly; the Archer Skeleton shoots in a direct hit on his left arm. Ryuuichirou yelled in pain and he said angrily "this time... you skeletons are gonna pulverized by the God's Light! It's Suicide Bomber mode!"

"Son of a... he is going to initiate his Kamikaze mode!!!" Yoichi yelled.

"God... help me." Ryuuichirou said in a divine intervention.

"_The holy light of the God, grant your power to annihilate_ _all evils to peace, GRAND CROSS!!!"_ Ryuuichirou chants the praise to unleash his all-powerful skill: Grand Cross and ultimately crushes all skeletons to oblivion and covered to cloudy dust.

Yoichi was covered with the thick smoke and what he saw was Ryuuichirou is all right after he cast the Grand Cross against all Skeletons. He came to him and said "Ryuuichirou! Thank goodness you were being alive during your fearful holy attack. How does your Les Grande Croix attack?"

"Yoichi, this is much frigging fun! This is fearfully powerful! The Grand Cross is frigging deadly!" Ryuuichirou said in an extremely exciting tone.

Yoichi literally smacked him with a wooden mallet, but evades.

"You frigging dimwit! You were almost being killed by your attack! And what build are you!?" Yoichi yelled incessantly.

"Hybrid Crusader Build, are you happy now?" Ryuuichirou said in a stern manner.

Yoichi's anger steamed down to a delight and he said "well... I think your Grand Cross is deadlier. I think you are the coolest warrior who is known as the Legendary God Blade, right Ryuuichirou?"

Ryuuichirou agreed and they laughed loudly when suddenly; a male wizard and an assassin who equips his trusted Jamadhar came in out of the blue.

The wizard who was the same color of Ryuuichirou's hair and he equips his Arc Wand on his hand. The assassin who wore his Sakkat and tights was the Assassin who enchants his weapon for curse came. The wizard said to Ryuuichirou incessantly "well... thank you for finding my friend in the labyrinth of these ruins. I wouldn't know you are the Crusader in here."

"You mean he got lost?" Ryuuichirou asked.

"Uh-huh... and we were tired on finding him at the ruins" the red – haired assassin replied.

Ryuuichirou taps his forehead and commented in a demented manner "this is the symptoms of Ginji Amano Syndrome. Getting lost in the ruins could lose some personality of a character per se."

"Thanks for your help. My name is Raitarou, the fearful lightning; and this is Ptolomea, the Khan of Katars" Raitarou said in a gentle manner.

"My name is Ryuuichirou, the God Blade Crusader. At your service my friend." Ryuuichirou replied in the same manner.

"The God Blade... THE GOD BLADE CRUSADER!?" Both yelled in unison.

"The God Blade is the Crusader who could master the swords; and he would become the King of Swords!" Ptolomea yelled in aghast.

"No doubt that this guy is a God Blade! Look, He could always equip his two-handed swords like his Claymore!" Yoichi said with angst.

"It is really no doubt why he is the God Blade Crusader. The God Blade is the title of the Crusader who masters all of his swords and relied upon the power of God only to help them or kill them." Raitarou said in a gentle manner with his knowledge.

"Well... I wish that I would help you guys." Ryuuichirou said gingerly.

"Will you help us!?" they said in pleading.

"Sure! I'll help you if you want it the best for you." Ryuuichirou replied

They thanked him and the three joined his party. When they went out from the ruins, they have rested in the oasis. They stared the stars in the night sky and they were wondering about the next adventure. Raitarou said "hey look! It's the shooting stars went on the same position." Ryuuichirou replied "the shooting star which follows to the same direction represents us. Even without the sense of direction, the stars will follow our directions of fate. I wish you will follow me for eternity."

And they laughed loudly while they take their look to the stars.

TBC

Author's note: The first Action, Adventure and Humor RO fanfic with a French language. The idea of Grand Cross came from French phrase "Les Grande Croix" but the meaning is literally same.

For those who didn't know the Ginji Amano Syndrome... It is the syndrome of the character that always got lost in his path. It came from Ginji Amano of the Get Backers Anime. Anyway, you were definitely got lost from his sight.

Well... Do not literally flame this fic.


	2. Ryuuichirou's wrath

Disclaimer: level-up-games, Gravity and Lee Myoung Jin owns the manwha and game.

The Chapter 2 of the fic. It is all about Ryuuichirou and the gang went to Payon and what happens when they were encountered by Munaks, Bonguns and Sohees? They will attack the gang... or doing some wacky stuff around the Payon Cave? Or they will attack by the bunch of Zombies inside at the first dungeon? Or they were having their retrieving job to do... well who knew! So read this fic as always.

God Blade Crusader Ryuuichirou Chapter 2: Punk'd at Payon cave, Rogues and Ryuuichirou's wrath

By: HKD

When they finished to the Morroc ruins catastrophe, Ryuuichirou and his gang went to the Prontera to take a rest in the bar. They pay their reservation to the bartender and what they saw was the Priest named Riou-kun. When Riou-kun came to them, Ryuuichirou went outside to have a conversation with him.

Riou-kun said "what brings you here, brother"

"We would like to join you to my party. Our team wants you to make a support for the team." Ryuuichirou asked him.

"But what about your oath as a Crusader, Don't you want to be a Palad..."

Riou-kun was stopped his words by Ryuuichirou and he replied "Relax bro; I swear I will protect you and my gang as always."

"But what about your Secret Identity, you were transforming an Archangel Metatron at your own will!?" he yelled.

"Relax; you were inquiring the Archbishop of Prontera to protect me from coming him out, so Riou-kun, try to understand that I will protect you and my gang even when I am in Metatron mode. Besides you have the power to became Archangel Sandalphon when you cast your Magnus Exorcismus against all undead. So let's go inside at the bar shall we." Ryuuichirou said in gentle manner.

Riou-kun agrees with him and went inside to the bar.

When the gang was having a drink, Raitarou suggested going to Payon for the leveling up their levels or getting their hats from them. While Yoichi was having a food fight with Ptolomea for the sushi, Maccabeaus, the irritating rogue yelled at these two with his anger.

"Will you two please shut up!? I'm in the middle of the conversation with the barkeeper, you nincompoop!" Maccabeaus yelled in a vexing manner.

But they did not notice his penting anger. They continued their utterly yelling and bashing about food.

Maccabeaus yelled "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT..."

Raitarou went to him and said "why you just zip your mouth and start murmuring. These guys are well and they actually..."

Maccabeaus said wildly "well these two were noisy! They act like children bickering around! What makes me sense about these guys?"

Raitarou replied in a calm manner and offer him a stick of cigarette "they don't have Tetanus so they yelled like a bunch of yoyos in the forest. Here, have a smoke"

Raitarou gave him a cigarette and thanked him. When Ryuuichirou and Riou-kun went inside to the bar, they went to his party and they start to assemble their plans. When Maccabeaus overhears the situation, Ryuuichirou saw and grabbed him with the aid of his shirt. When he was grabbed by Ryuuichirou by his shirt, Ryuuichirou slams him near to the chair next to Raitarou and he asked a few questions why he did spying on them.

"What's the big idea of spying us, punk?" Ptolomea shouted at him.

"Well... it's the Female Rogue was trying to hunt me down because they said that I was the one who killed our leader in our group. But my hands are clean and I was..." Maccabeaus said in a frustration.

"What group are you? I don't think you are from the _"Hands of Blood"_ or _"Sicarii Assassins"_ group of Payon terrorist, aren't you. They said that Sicarii Assassins are from Payon who practiced some merciless killings down there, don't you?" Ryuuichirou suggested.

"What killings are you talking about? I don't really involve in most of the killings. I was doing the right thing. I was spying on their covert acts against the king and that bitch was trying to hunt me down with her Gakkung on her hand? She'll gonna kill me now" Maccabeaus said in not-so-nice manner.

Ryuuichirou was thinking and he found out the idea. He said "I think this is the opportunity to join you to our party to Payon, temporarily on one condition."

"What condition?" Maccabeaus asked.

"You will relieve from your terroristic activities of the group." Ryuuichirou added.

"What are you, boss? I don't take orders from you! I just lie here and wait for me to get killed by that slut." Maccabeaus refused to join the party and Ptolomea suggested wickedly but funny that he will put inside of the sack while traveling to Payon for a Bongun and Munak feed. They were all agreed but Ryuuichirou and Rioukun did not.

"WHA... WHAAA... WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!? I will be the Bongun and Munak bait!? Not that my frigging nightmare! I was inside of the third dungeon and some Bongun and Munak tried to harass and beat a crap out of me! I don't want to die in this place! I wanna go to my pretty girlfriend alchemist to join to her party but not like that!" Maccabeaus wailed like a baby, but to no avail. They forced to let him inside the sack and stuffed the sack out of it with some fluffs and they were ready to go to Payon for the undead manhandling at the cave. Ryuuichirou and Rioukun comically sweatdropped and commented in chorus but an absurd way "this is not we really meant to do with him. We persuade to join him at my party but they did in an idiotic way. Oh God... I wish that this guy will stop their evil deeds" and they sighed. Maccabeaus yelled inside of the sack and he said "I'M ALLERGIC TO THAT STUPID FABRE FLUFFS!!!"

When they left from Prontera to Payon, Ryuuichirou and his gang (with the sacked Maccabeaus) encountered some Bigfoot and some wolves that attacked the poor, seductively pretty, long, cobalt-blue haired, female alchemist. They smashed their asses of the monsters below to the ground. Rioukun helped her stand and healed her in an instant. That way, he met her at the forest where they were infested with wild Poison Spores and the like. Ryuuichirou came to her and he said "are you alright?" She said "I am barely fine, but my boyfriend who is a master of flames is not alright at the Payon cave with the terror group of Rogues inside." Yoichi points out the bag and he said "is this the moronic rogue you were looking for?" Raitarou was thinking and he said "that master of flame you said is a Fire Wizard? Is he your boyfriend? How is he?" Ryuuichirou asked Raitarou about the Fire Wizard and he answered "I've met this bishounen guy before during my promotion of being a wizard. His hair is crimson and his eyes are emerald green. The Romantic flame; Kaji, the master of Fire Magic" Ryuuichirou thought and replied to her "it is Kaji alright. I think you will join with me, Milady, to 'get back' your burning boyfriend of yours. The success rate is 100." And the gang said in unison _(it looks like Get Backers anime)_ "when it is taken, we'll get it back. We... are... the RETURNERS!!!" The female Alchemist thanked them and she introduced her name "my name is Helvetia Saint-Rheims, the healing alchemist." Then Ryuuichirou replied "My name is Ryuuichirou Weissritters, the God Blade Crusader. These guys were Riou Weissritters, the Sandalphon priest; Raitarou von Blitz, the fearful lightning, Ptolomea Jacobin, the Khan of Katars; and Yoichi Akatsubaki, the Falcon master. Please to meet you." When the sun goes down, the gang went to Payon village to whack the rogue to interrogation.

While on Payon, Ryuuichirou prepared for the rogue to be interrogated at the Payon Cave from first to third dungeon. There the gang with the rogue went to the dungeon to become Bongun and Munak bait for the hats. When they came to the second cave, Yoichi forcefully attacked the martins and smokies with his arrow shower and drops the collections from them. When they saw the Magnolia looting their collectibles, Ptolomea smacked the fried egg with his sonic blow but another rogue cheats for the kill, drops the frying pan and stole it. Ptolomea saw the emblem of his shirt and found out the rogue who performs the terroristic tactics against the group of guilds.

"It looks like they were up to something worse than a Skeleton army wreaking havoc in the whole Morroc ruins." Ptolomea said in a disgusted manner.

"Well guys, let's go inside to the dungeon. They were up to no good situation" Ryuuichirou insisted the gang to go inside to the dungeon.

When Maccabeaus tore the sack to go outside with his festering itches in his skin due to the fluffs, he followed to the gang. He saw Ryuuichirou's gang have a fight with the rogues of the Sicarii Assassins group. What did he saw? It was the captive she was talking about. He removes his blindfold, untied him and brought to the team. Maccabeaus shouted "hey look, I got your captive, you bunch of bozos trying to mess with me, the King Tristan III's special group of faithful army will crush your sorry asses of yours, dimwits!!!" then he scratched his face, body and whatnots.

Ryuuichirou got a laughing matter when he saw Maccabeaus scratched his butt. He clears the throat and said "well... you are truly welcome to my party dude."

Maccabeaus agreed and Ryuuichirou continued "but... the handsome captive should be brought to that pretty alchemist, dude."

Then he agreed of what did Ryuuichirou advised. Maccabeaus brought Kaji to Helvetia to heal him with her potent potion she made. Helvetia thanked and gave him the stiletto to him and she said "well... I think I will heal him with all my heart. Maccabeaus, you were always wacky when it comes to other situations that boost your team's morale. Your destiny will be formed to unite with these guys. These guys will give the taste of medicine of fear and they will hand down by the Authorities. Here, this is the Stiletto. This will help you in your journey with these guys." Maccabeaus thanked her and he went to the battlefield with his stiletto.

When Ryuuichirou and the company beat the crap out of these terrorists which are the rogues, they were faced by the female rogue in whom she always haunted Maccabeaus to kill him. Ryuuichirou barely charges her but he was directly shot by her arrow. Ryuuichirou felt that he was been shot directly to his chest and he can barely walk to her but he collapsed until he died.

"Brother!!!" Riou-kun yelled in a desperate tone.

"Ryuu-dono!" the comrades came to him.

"Argh... you think that you will shoot me with your arrows only to strike me into my heart... well... NOT!!! You hit me with your arrow directly by mistake!" Ryuuichirou yelled and removed the arrow from his armor.

The guys literally fell like in anime.

"Why you frigging asshole, you were supposed to be get killed by that arrow, you jerk!" Ptolomea yelled like an Orc Hero ravaging the men.

"Well... supposed that I could thank my faithful God for protecting me from that pesky arrow of her." Ryuuichirou said in a funny matter.

"Hey miss, you need practice." Ryuuichirou gave the arrows to the female rogue and thought it was rhymed.

"Dammit! I should have known better! You were said that you could beat me with your holy cross you made! But I will kill you with my own hands!" Kagemi yelled with anger.

"But Ryuu-san..." Yoichi argued.

"Don't worry about my brother. He is as tough as a diamond in the rough." Riou-kun replied in an amiable manner.

Maccabeaus came from the shadows and said "Maybe that you should take a rest for now, Ryuuichirou. I will take care of her right now, 'coz she'll go down under the grave!"

Ryuuichirou sighed in relief and he was chuckling sarcastically. He said "go ahead, dude. That weasel is as powerful as wolf." Maccabeaus asked "why?"

He gave the sword breaker to him and he replied "she has no doubt mastered the art of backstab up to level 6 and be careful, her abilities are deadlier than you have under your sleeve. Here is my sword breaker, this weapon is important to hack the enemy's weapon in an instant."

After he speaks to Maccabeaus, Maccabeaus had a spirit of fighting returned. He said to her "I didn't know that you are the leader of the terrorist group was a woman, so you have a power to fight against me?" Kagemi agreed to him and they fought in a fierce battle.

When the fight was begun, Kagemi prepares her Tsurugi in her hand and charged to him directly to his chest. When she attacked him, he dodges her attack and chipped off the blade on it. Maccabeaus taunted her "is that what you called a 'backstab' having the blade of the Tsurugi chipped off from your weapon? That was the attack from a freaking coincidence!"

When Kagemi felt that she will lose this match, she prepared to take away her life by envenoming herself to avoid the shame of the group. But, Maccabeaus land a fast hand chop to her spine causing her to faint temporarily.

"How's that! My 'backstab' is fiercer than before you took my life away, eh?" Maccabeaus boasted her skill as a rogue.

When Ryuuichirou and his gang came to him and congratulated him for beating the leader of the terrorist and he was wondering why Maccabeaus was a loser in the first place. He asked secretly "um... is this a sweet revenge on how and why did you lose this war between these guilds? I think you have done better than yesterday since you are the spy from the royalist. What are you?"

Maccabeaus replied "I'm the next leader of the defunct Hands of Blood group and we are now disbanded because of the sudden changes of the group. The corrupt leader of the group named Adrammelekh used Kagemi as a tool of the assassination of the leader of the Sicarii Assassins and made her a puppet leader of the same group. Also the kidnapping of Kaji, who was the man of Geffenese nobility who fell in love with Helvetia because of her jealousy, was the intention of that..."

Ryuuichirou added the phrase to Maccabeaus angrily "backstabbing, loathsome, dastardly and bloodthirsty rogue who killed my godfather since the Morrocan incident: Adrammelekh!!!"

When they discussed the matter, Adrammelekh came to the cave and laughed in a vile manner. He said "I didn't know that you are the royalist's dog who betrayed by your comrades... or supposed to say that it is MY comrades wants me to become a leader and I really used Kagemi for my pleasure and the assassination attempt of Kaji is made to satisfy her and her anger."

When he laughed, Kagemi woke up from the knockout chop by Maccabeaus and she said "it is my duty to attack the influential leaders of the Rune-Midgard by means of assassination attempt was his main idea on how he wants power from the leaders who renounce the terrorism. Now he wants power to manipulate everybody in this group, especially me who molested me and used me as a tool of assassination attempts. That is why I wished that I will die and erased from the face of Midgard!"

Anger fuels Ryuuichirou at the person they said against Adrammelekh as he turned him into Metatron. He charges mercilessly against Adrammelekh with his Claymore. Terrified, Adrammelekh was feared by Ryuuichirou's anger and he said "this is the hidden power of the Lord angel of Death, Metatron. No! I will escape from the hands of death like you!" When Adrammelekh was escaped, Ryuuichirou who is now Metatron teleported to him and said "there will be no escape for the wretched, sacrilegious man like you who only feeds for blood and death will be your final solution!" Ryuuichirou-Metatron slashed Adrammelekh with his level 10 Holy Cross, decapitated his head and cast him with his fearfully powerful magic attack, level 10 Grand Cross. When he was tired of pissing him off, blood came from the headless body of the wretched man and Kaji burns the headless body with his fire wall. Riou-kun was disgusted about what happened to his brother when he covered his eyes not to see the atrocious act done to his brother.

"What did you do brother!? You killed him brutally." Riou-kun said but no responses for his brother and Metatron turned to Ryuuichirou is fainting from transforming and killing frenzy.

"Ryuuichirou!" the gang rushed to him and teleported to Prontera.

When the gang teleported to Prontera, the royal guards came to them and arrested Kagemi while Maccabeaus went to the king for pardoning her and the others went to the cathedral. The Archbishop healed Ryuuichirou and the others and they tell the story about what happened down in Payon.

"It is not your fault Ryuuichirou. What you did was justified by the nature of you and the linkage of Metatron which he was called the 'Lord Angel of Death'." The Archbishop replied to Ryuuichirou at the castle. The archbishop said that he has the right to think and Ryuuichirou replied "it is my path to become a Paladin to protect all of the people and kill them mercilessly that oppress the weak. That is my job as the Lord Angel of Death and the Paladin" the Archbishop was pleased to say his words and Ryuuichirou returned to the castle.

When he returned to the castle, the officer-in-charge of the Crusader's guild came to him. They tell him the good news of how or what happened in Payon. He said to Ryuuichirou "good news! I heard that you and your gang slaughtered the leader of the Sicarii Assassins, Adrammelekh and his lackeys here in the Payon. You are absolutely powerful to our guild, eh."

Ryuuichirou replied "well... glad to hear it. It was my friends who did help my job as the Crusader." And he went to the bar for the gang.

While on the way to the bar, Maccabeaus came to him. He said "hey Ryuu-san, thanks for helping you in the case. I was wondering why I will join to you because you are the greatest warrior in the place."

Ryuuichirou asked "that was nice of you. How is your duty after your Payon catastrophe? Did you ever make this job for us?"

Maccabeaus replied "I think that was the best if I will handle to you."

Ryuuichirou asked again "what happen to Miss Kagemi?"

He replied to Ryuuichirou "she was pardoned by me. I felt sorry for her because she said that it was just a coincidence. When I met her, I saw her beauty in her eyes that she had done nothing wrong. She said that it was Adrammelekh, who did all rampage against all cities of Midgard per se; second, she said that she felt sorry for what she did against you because she directly shoots you by mistake; and third, due to the gentleman act, she actually fell in love with me because I will release her after imprisonment, she will renounce her terroristic acts and live with me as her partner. Well... about Helvetia... she said that she will live with Kaji in Amatsu because..."

"She confessed her love for him and she was married at Pronteran Cathedral, right? Also about my bro was tanking ten novices to promote their different first class while I was asleep in the castle for about seven days. How's the gang?" Ryuuichirou said and asked in calmly manner.

"Well... the idea is... your friends need you at the bar. They were waiting." Maccabeaus said.

"Thanks" Ryuuichirou said in a meekly manner.

When Ryuuichirou went to the bar, the gang with his brother surprised him to the congratulation party. Raitarou said in a happy tone "congratulations for the job as a Crusader, Ryuu-kun." Yoichi and Ptolomea said in chorus "congrats for your heroism because I will never forget that heroism to deal that crap of the terrorist here in Payon." Riou-kun gave his gift and said "congrats for your victory bro! I gave this for you dude!" Ryuuichirou opened the gift and it was the mysterious gift: Meginjard. Ryuuichirou wore the Meginjard as a gift by his brother to help him during battles. Ryuuichirou thanked and said "I really appreciated for you guys to help me here in my quest. Right now the destiny is bonded by us five people to destroy all evils in the world." And they applaud in amaze while they were eating monstrously the roasted minorous meat for excitement.

TBC

That was the longest fic I ever made!

In case you did not know...

_Metatron_ was the most powerful Archangel and it can be symbolizes the lesser Yahweh. It has the linkage of Ryuuichirou.

_Sandalphon_ was the twin brother of _Metatron _and it has the linkage of Riou-kun. It symbolized the priestly angel who sings for his brother and God.

Criticism is welcomed flames will ne'er accepted


End file.
